


i don't believe in ghosts

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Demons, Friends to Lovers, Haunted Houses, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessed Ryan Bergara, Protective Ryan Bergara, Protective Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Serial Killer Ricky Goldsworth, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Ryan and Shane face trouble in a haunted location in which secrets are revealed. This demon might be the worst thing to ever happen to them, or the best...
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	i don't believe in ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the YouTube video, GHOSTS MEME || Buzzfeed Unsolved by devilinnit. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FU2YMGDznLg
> 
> Just a short little something, I mean... I started at midnight and now it's like 6AM. I am so tired, and I don't think it's even that long, and it's so not good...

Ghost's don't really exist, let me start by saying that. Demons and Angels do a good job at carefully collecting souls, ones that are lost, as no ghost should be left on Before, but that doesn't mean they don't miss one every once in a while. And Demons, the ones on Before, bound to places that have high activity for lost soul, or hunting for said lost souls, hide their features, and more then usually, don't bother people, usually it's lost spirits that do the haunting, but it doesn't mean that some demons don't haunt for fun. So, _technically_ , there is no such thing as demons and ghosts... Well, in the Stereotypical way.

Farmworth Mansion is a location with a demon in, that's haunting and messing with Humans, and it's Shane's job, a demon, to banish him back to Hell. Ryan had picked the place due to high activity, and so that's why they're here. The two smiled at each other softly as they set up, both seemed on edge, but kept their worries to themselves.

Maybe Shane still felt embarrassed about that one time he saw Ryan and Brent talking to each other laughing, he had watch Ryan leave and so he joined Brent laughing and smile, "oh wow, I didn't know you and Ryan were dating, I'm so happy for you!" He had said, smiling widely.

Brent had looked up from his coffee confused, "we're not, you know that..." He laughed awkwardly.

Shane's face had fallen to one of bewilderment and embarrassment, "you're not? Really?"

"Yeah, don't you like Ryan?" Brent had asked.

And so, to throw Brent off he made up a fake crush, "you know who I actually like?... Dan... From IT?" He hummed, yeah he has no idea who that guy is. Never even met him, if he's being honest. His main worry now is Brent told Ryan about this, god he hopes not.

And there was that moment that Shane and Ryan got a drink, a straw in, and Ryan had innocently sipped from Shane's straw to taste it. Or, maybe it was because they were... No, no. Focus on the demon Shane.

Ryan smiled, and started his explanation, and it was fairly normal. Are ghosts real? Shake head. Talk about history; When it was opened, the first owners, series of gruesome murders, done by the father of the house, then the next owner, and some more killings. Ghosts on each floor, couple of jokes. Now, onto the investigation!

But, that's where the normality stopped. There was a dark, suffocating feeling to the place, the Demon, that Shane now knows is called 'Diablo', is obviously to blame. But, that wasn't the weird thing, it was as if there was something there messing with him.

The two walked down the hall in absolute silence, torches at the ready, and poor TJ was filming, awkwardly, there was no jokes and no talking. Just nothing... So, he pointed the camera down, and his mind wandered, not focused on his friends. The two kept walking, Shane with an easy smile, and Ryan tense. But the two couldn't help but notice the other seem to change, almost glitch, as if something appeared.

Ryan glanced to Shane and jumped, seeing Shane with red and black, horns and wings, with six red eyes, sharp finger nails coated in dirt, and sharp fangs, an easy smirk on his lips, but just as quickly as they had appeared, they vanished, and so Ryan looked away. He must be dreaming.

Shane sighed in relief noting how Ryan hadn't seen him. He glanced to Ryan, and squinted in worry, noticing Ryan go blank for a second, smile easily, and so he reached out, but pulled back in fright seeing Ryan with red, tired and dead eyes, sickly pale skin, and a knife in his hand, suddenly, wearing a wide, sharp creepy smile. But then it all disappeared, damn that demon! He always felt a dark energy from Ryan, but it's always his fault, and other haunted locations.

Unbeknownst to him, Ryan sighed in relief seeing Shane hadn't noticed him. It's probably time Ryan confessed something; He's possessed, by an evil spirit named Ricky Goldsworth. Now I know what you're thinking, 'Ricky Goldsworth is just a bit', but he's not. When it's night, and Ryan isn't busy, Ricky takes control, he goes out, kills people, a fully fledged serial killer.

_Oh, how cute! I'm a fully fledged serial killer!_ Laughs a dark, dead voice in Ryan's head.

**Seriously? You're bothering me now?** Ryan asked in his head, it was the only way the two could communicate.

Ricky laughed, darkly, _come on Ry guy. I'm only messing._

**Only Shane can call me that!** Ryan snaps back, glaring at the floor.

Shane looks down at his watch, "we should do those solo investigations and then we'll settle for the night..."

Ryan nodded, "right, okay... Sure..."

Shane cracked his neck, this was the time to go in and banish the demon, that's clearly more powerful than him. "Alright... Time to go speak to air..." He jokes weakly, and goes in.

Ryan blinks and sighs, "stay safe!"

_You feel something off too, right?_ Ricky asked, nervously.

Ryan looked down and nodded, **yeah. I feel something off... But, demons don't exist...**

_Then what's that thing we're feeling?_ Ricky asked, _it's clearly powerful enough to make me show myself!_

It's times like this that Ryan wishes he didn't cave into Ricky's request to bring a knife everywhere he went, **I know... I think Shane noticed it. He pulled away in fear!**

_I know, I saw... But, he'll blame it on something else. The lighting, the wind, the darkness, anything but a ghost!_ Ricky assured him. They both know Shane, and they know that Shane will blame it on anything else before he blames a ghost or demon. Ryan chuckled hearing Shane taunt the 'demon'.

"Come out, you demon fuck!" Shane yelled, looking around, but was met with silence. He lowered his voice, "I'm just like you, but I'm here to banish you're fucking ass."

It went silent, until a shadowy figure appeared in front of him, and then formed a solid body of a man, and horns, "I know who you are, Shane Madej. The demon who gets special treatment and is allowed to hang out with a human, stay on Before, and travel..."

"It makes a good job." Shane glared. "You're actually called Diablo," the demon nodded, and Shane scoffed, "how stereotypical."

Diablo snarled, "well, I'm about to do Hell a favour."

Shane frowned, and got ready, but was tackled down by Diablo, so he let his magic down, allowing his six red eyes to come out, wings, nails, fangs, everything came out. He snarled and flipped them, he brought his hand up, finger tips turning red, but Diablo slammed his knee into Shane's stomach painfully. Shane groaned and was kicked off, and pinned by multiple glowing hands. Diablo raised his hands and started speaking, finger tips glowing, eyes glowing a bright red. Shane began to bleed from his mouth and nose, he struggling growing weak.

_Has it gotten colder in here? Or is it just us?_ Ricky asks, as Ryan looks around nervously, rubbing his arms.

**I think it's colder in here...** Ryan responded, noticing TJ shiver. "Hey, I'm gonna go in there, check on Shane..."

TJ nodded, "right, you gonna let him borrow your jacket?" He teased, but Ryan had already gone in.

Ryan walked down looking for Shane silently, when a blood curdling scream echoed dwn the hall, one of pain and terror. Ryan's eyes widened and ran in the direction silently, not letting whoever it was know he was there. He skidded to a stop and sees Shane with blood and bruise scattering his body, and another demon, Diablo, on top of him... Demons, they're actually demons... He has to be dreaming... Shane's a demon...

**Diablo's banishing him...** Ryan realised in horror, **Ricky, we have to save him.**

_No, no, no! I don't deal with demons, Ryan!_ Ricky yelled in fear, staring at the scene through Ryan's eyes. _I can't... I can't do anything, I'm just a ghost..._

**We both love him! If we do nothing, he will die!** Ryan yelled in fear, **Ricky! Help him, now!**

Ryan blinked and went dead eyed, red eyes and tired, and sickly pale. He pulled his knife out, and a sharp, menacingly wide smile stretched on his face. He stalked in and leaned on the door, "hello, you demon dick."

Diablo looked up, "it's the human! So good to—"

"Yeah, why not long legs up, huh?"

Shane looked up in pain, and confusion, slightly scared, and Diablo's back straightened, "you seem different, Ryan, right?"

Laughed filled the area, "the names Ricky Goldsworth!" Shane isn't sure what he's more afraid of, Ryan pretending to be Ricky, or Ryan getting hurt.

Diablo got up and grinned, "how cute!" He walked over, "you're trying to be all tough!"

Diablo walked over and what he did't expect was Ricky to slash his knife at him, successfully cutting hi, and Ricky grinned. "You know, you demons missed me when collecting lost souls at the Old City Jail, you weak fuck." He stalked over, and Diablo backed up.

Diablo's eyes flashed red, "holy shit, you really are the serial killer Ricky! So, does this mean this human kills to?"

"Only when I'm in charge." Ricky grinned, smirking.

**Alright, focus on killing him!** Snapped Ryan, and Ricky groaned in annoyance out loud. He rushed at the demon, and stabbed his knife, but the demon dodged, and raised his hands and glowing hands shot from the floor. Ricky jumped and rolled, tackling Diablo down. Diablo flashed a smirk and disappeared.

Ricky stood up and looked around, then rushed to Shane, cutting the hands away, cleaning his nose and lips, "are you okay, long legs?"

"Ricky?" Shane asked unsure, eyes nervous.

Ricky smirked a cold smirk, but held a lot of warmth behind his eyes. He gently pulled Shane's hand up to his cold lips, and gave his knuckles a warm kiss, "Ricky Goldsworth at your service."

"C... Can I have Ryan back?" Shane asked, quietly.

Ricky nodded hesitantly, "of course, after we get rid of Diablo... Come on your a... Fuck demons exist..."

"You don't believe in demons?" Diablo asked, now behind Ricky suddenly, hands on Ricky's head, fingers glowing as well as Ricky's temples, making Ricky scream in pain.

"Ricky!" Shane yelled, eyes wide, and tackled Diablo down harshly. He held Diablo down, his hands hot and glowing, and began talking, and the demon began screaming. Ricky twirled his knife, he rushed over and raised his knife.

Diablo's eyes widened, a demon and an angry, serial killer ghost... He wouldn't make it. He shook his head, "oh forget this!" He vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Shane fell down and Ricky fell down opposite him, the two loosing their features, Ricky disappearing and Ryan taking control. The two looked to each other, and blinked blankly. They were kneeling across from each other, and just stared.

"I must be dreaming, because I don't believe in ghosts..." Shane mumbled in horror, watching as Ryan changed sporadically between Ricky, eyes red and skin pale, looking dead with a wide smile, a knife in hand, and himself, Ryan, with warm, yet scared eyes, warm, tanned skin and soft lips, tugging into a frown.

Ryan laughed sarcastically, and in fright, "how do you think I feel? _I_ must be dreaming, because I don't believe in demons!" He watched Shane go from normal and human, to horns, red eyes, fangs and large wings, with sharp claws.

"This all started in The Old City Jail?" Shane asked, nervously.

Ryan nodded, "yeah... Ricky's a serial killer, and when he takes control, he uses my body to kill people. Sometimes I slip up and let him loose... Neither of us are dangerous, to you that is, I'm not at all..." He fell silent and looked down, "what about you?"

"I only banish lesser demons, and collect lost souls... I'm not even that strong, and clearly I'm bad at my job seeing as I missed Ricky..." Shane confessed awkwardly, looking down. "This changes everything..." He said in regret, fear and his voice was so unsure.

Ryan looked down, "well, I still have a huge crush on you, so..." He trailed off, and looked down, "main reason Ricky came out was to save you..."

"You... Like me?" Shane asked in shock, eyes wide.

Ryan nodded, "yeah... Demon and all..." He laughed nervously, smiling shyly.

Shane grinned worriedly, "guess I can get used to Ricky, despite being terrified of him..."

Ryan's eyes widened, "you... You...?"

"I like you too?" Shane offered, smiling gently.

"Can I kiss you?" Ryan asked, nervously.

Shane nodded, and the two greedily leaned in to kiss, oh god their first kiss, they were so close, "hey, you guys okay?" They pulled back instantly hearing TJ. They looked to him, and he frowned, "you two alright?"

"Yep!" Shane smiled, nervously.

"Fine..." Ryan added.

Shane looked down, "we're not staying the night, though..."

TJ frowned, "what? Why not?"

"Freaking me out too much..." Ryan said, lying. But they both knew that with out a demon, nothing would happen, and they both knew the episode would be boring considering there's so much they would have to cut out.

TJ nodded, "alright, we'll pack up. Shane get you two back to the hotel room."

"Alright." Shane watched TJ leave, and stood, holding out his hand, and Ryan took it with a smile. Shane led Ryan out, the two holding hands and smiling to each other.


End file.
